<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona V: Darkest Hour by BluestheCriminalWhirlwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055668">Persona V: Darkest Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind/pseuds/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind'>BluestheCriminalWhirlwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romance, Takes place before Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind/pseuds/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two months since Yaldabaoth and Maruki's defeat at the hands of the Phantom Thieves. Amamiya Ren is now released from prison and reunited with Morgana and his best friends, but at the stroke of midnight, a wounded girl with naginata appears being chased by a shadow, and with her arrival comes a familiar tower.</p>
<p>Join The Phantom Thieves of Hearts in a new battle. One that will call upon faces both old and new. Let the Dark Hour begin anew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aigis/Arisato Minato, Akechi Goro/Suzui Shiho, Amada Ken/Togo Hifumi, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Arisato Minako/Mochizuki Ryoji (past), Arisato Minako/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Arisato Minato/Elizabeth, Ebihara Ai/Hanamura Yosuke, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji, Margaret/Narukami Yu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto/Margaret, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sanada Akihiko/Yamagishi Fuuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion under a Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Opening Scene: Café LeBlanc (Nighttime)<br/>
Theme of Relaxation: Break it Down [Elp Version] from Persona 5]</strong>
</p>
<p>"I can't believe you all did that for me," Ren said with a touched tone.</p>
<p>It had been two hours since Ren and Morgana returned from their respective tortures, Ren in prison and Morgana from nothingness, and Ren was now sitting in a booth with his closest friends.</p>
<p>No, Ren couldn't call them that anymore.</p>
<p>He was with his family.</p>
<p>"Well, hell, we had to do something. It was bullshit that you were trapped in there for saving the fucking world twice," Ryuji said with a grin.</p>
<p>"You guys did great. There is so much I want to say, but…The words just come out," Ren said with a shaky voice, trying to keep the tears at bay.</p>
<p>"Dude, we're family," Ryuji said.</p>
<p>"Quite. Family should be willing to do anything for one another," Yusuke said.</p>
<p>"And now, with you and Morgana back, we are whole once more," Haru happily said as Morgana purred under her hand.</p>
<p>"I wonder where Sumire is," Ren said with a frown, remembering the red-haired girl.</p>
<p>"She was supposed to be here by now. Her train was running late earlier, so she might show up a little later," Futaba explained.</p>
<p>"Hopefully, she gets here safely," Ren sighed out.</p>
<p>During his adventure, he and Sumire had grown as close as siblings, much like he and Futaba had, and he hoped to see her before he was set to go home in a few weeks.</p>
<p>"Alright, gang, I'm heading out," Sojiro said. "Ren, you know what to do."</p>
<p>"Of course, Boss," Ren said with a smile.</p>
<p>"And hey…Welcome back," Sojiro said with a warm smile before he looked to Ohya and said, "Well, let's get going."</p>
<p>"Hehehe. Have fun, kids!" Ohya said as she and Sojiro left the café.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe they somehow got together," Ren said with a chuckle. "But I think it's a good fit."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, she's over our house all the time nowadays," Futaba said. "It's uber gross too, but I'm happy as well."</p>
<p>Ren smiled at this.</p>
<p>From what his friends explained, many of his confidants had managed to meet during their mission to free him from prison. Sojiro and Ohya had met during her investigation in clearing Ren's name, but during the actual celebration party, Kawakami and Toranosuke and Chihaya and Iwai silently slipped out together.</p>
<p>And from the sounds of the faint laughter with Sae and Tae at the bar, they were hitting it off.</p>
<p>"It seems that even with your return, more hearts are finding one another," Yusuke said with a proud smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Aww, shucks guys," Ren said. "So, other than trying to clear my name, what's been going on with you guys?"</p>
<p>"Same old, same old, really," Ryuji said. "School has been abuzz about you being the leader of the Phantom Thieves and have been wanting you to come back."</p>
<p>"Of course. Now that they know, they probably want you to steal the hearts of others," Ann said with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>"It's fine, but hey, it could be worse," Ren said with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Do not jinx us, Ren," Morgana whined.</p>
<p>"Makoto," Sae's voice rang out, which caused the group to turn to her. "I am heading home. I'm pretty sure you want to stay here, so I won't stop you, but please be careful."</p>
<p>"Understood. You do the same," Makoto said.</p>
<p>Sae looked at Ren and said, "And welcome back, Ren. You were missed."</p>
<p>"Thank you for everything, Sae," Ren said with a bow of his head.</p>
<p>Sae waved it off and said, "After saving us all? I should bow to all of you. You guys have a good night."</p>
<p>"You too!" The rest of the group exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I should get going as well," Tae said with a stretched as well. "Catch you later, guinea pig. And welcome back."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Doc," Ren said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Tae-san, do you live close by? Perhaps I can give you a ride home," Sae offered.</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Tae replied as the two walked through the door.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ryuji and Futaba smirked as they looked at Makoto. "Interesting…." The two said in unison.</p>
<p>Makoto blinked and asked, "What?"</p>
<p>"They hit it off fairly well…She's even taking her home," Ryuji said.</p>
<p>"Could love be in the air for our resident Prosecutor?" Futaba asked.</p>
<p>Makoto blinked. "L-Love? Sister? I-I admittedly don't even think she can fit that into her schedule…" Makoto stammered out.</p>
<p>"Let's not read too much into it," Haru said softly.</p>
<p>"Besides, if something does happen, I'd be happy," Makoto said. "She seems so lonely sometimes. Even if she's eased up on her work a bit since she reconciled with her shadow self."</p>
<p>"True, let's-" Ren was interrupted by Morgana suddenly changing into his Metaverse form.</p>
<p>
  <strong>(Theme of Ill-Surprise: Desire from Persona 5)</strong>
</p>
<p>"What the hell?!" Ryuji shouted in alarm. "Yo Morgana, what the hell was that?!"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know. This wasn't supposed to happen again!" Morgana said. "The Metaverse is gone, remember?!"</p>
<p>Futaba opened her mouth to respond before the group began to feel this familiar energy wash over them, and they all found themselves back in their Phantom Thief gear. "Oh no…" Makoto whispered in shock.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is happening?" Ryuji asked as he stared at his gloves and clothing.</p>
<p>"How peculiar. The Metaverse was destroyed when we defeated Yaldabaoth and Maruki, and yet it feels like we are in it once again," Yusuke said as he observed his gloved right hand curiously.</p>
<p>Two terrified screams rang out from outside of the Café. Moments later, Sae and Tae rushed back into the café.</p>
<p>"What happened?!" Ren asked as he stood up.</p>
<p>"We were walking to my car when the sky became dark green, and this large tower appeared out of nowhere!" Tae exclaimed with a shocked tone.</p>
<p>"Tower?" Ren repeated.</p>
<p>He looked to his team and quickly ran into the door and saw a large glowing tower that seemed to stretch to the moon in the sky.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Ryuji whispered.</p>
<p>"This seems familiar," Yusuke said.</p>
<p>"It does?!" Futaba exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Yes. When I was very young, I remember one night, I had woken up due to a nightmare. I went to get some water when I saw this very image. I thought nothing of it at the time, but looking at it now, it looks familiar," Yusuke said.</p>
<p>"But it looks far away," Makoto said.</p>
<p>"Oracle, are you able to find out what it is?" Ren asked with a stern voice.</p>
<p>"Whoa, back to codenames? It looks like you haven't lost a step leader," Morgana said with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>"I can try Joker…Prometheus!" Futaba shouted. Nothing happened at first until she slowly began to float into the air before being encased in her persona.</p>
<p>"W-What in the world?!" Sae exclaimed in horror.</p>
<p>"Whoa…That is so badass," Tae said excitedly.</p>
<p>"So we can still summon our personas…." Haru murmured.</p>
<p>"We got it back, guys! The Phantom Thieves are officially back!" Ryuji exclaimed with a leap of excitement. "Man, did I miss our personas!"</p>
<p>"Skull, this is not the time for excitement…" Ren said before he added with a smirk, "At least not yet."</p>
<p>"Yes, leader," Ryuji said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Whoa…This shit is uber cool!" Futaba's voice rang out from around them. "This place is called Tartarus…But that's all I can…Wait! A load of shadows heading this way. And it looks like the shadows are chasing someone!"</p>
<p>"Whoa, shadows! Outside of the Metaverse?!" Ann exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Sister, Takemi-san, you two need to return into the café this instant!" Makoto said.</p>
<p>"A-And leave you all to fight these "Shadows" alone? There is no way in hell," Sae said firmly.</p>
<p>"Sister, this is what we do," Makoto said. "We can fight them using our Personas. You guys can't. You need to get back in there and now."</p>
<p>"I think she's right, prosecutor," Tae said. "They'll be back."</p>
<p>"Fine," Sae relented. "But if you aren't back here in twenty minutes, I will come after you," Sae warned.</p>
<p>"Understood," Makoto said with a bow of her head.</p>
<p>"Alright guys, I know it's been a while, but it's time to mission up. Codenames only," Joker ordered.</p>
<p>"Understood, Joker…It sounds nice to say that again," Fox said.</p>
<p>"Yahoo! Let's go kick some ass," Skull exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Let us go forth and defeat those cruel shadows," Noir stated, also excited.</p>
<p>"You guys won't have to go forth anywhere. It seems the person is coming here!" Oracle shouted.</p>
<p>It was then the group heard it.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps slamming into the pavement repeatedly, followed by the familiar groans and growls of the shadows. "It's coming from down the street," Oracle announced. "To our left."</p>
<p>"Stand your guard," Joker commanded.</p>
<p>It was then two teenagers who came skidding into view into the alleyway.</p>
<p>The teenager was a pale-skinned girl with auburn hair, styled in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes and striking red eyes.</p>
<p>And she wore what looked to be a school uniform.</p>
<p>It was a black knee-high black dress and a long-sleeved black jacket with a zipper on the jacket's left side with an unfamiliar emblem on it and a red armband on the left upper arm.</p>
<p>The girl had a large red ribbon tied around the white collar of her button-down white shirt, a white gun holster around her waist, long white socks, and brown shoes.</p>
<p>But what wasn't appealing was she had blood falling down the right side of her face, and she had a worn-looking Naginata in her right arm.</p>
<p>And behind her was a shadow, which looked to be an inky black blob with multiple hands coming out with a blue mask on its face.</p>
<p>"That's fucking gross, man," Skull said.</p>
<p>"That is how a shadow looks," Mona said. "Not like the knights in Kamoshida's palace or the security guards in Madarame's. These are their natural states."</p>
<p>It was then they saw her trip and fall to the ground.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Let's go!" Joker said before he dashed forward with his team following him.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Shibuya (?)<br/>Theme of Ill-Surprise: Desire from Persona 5]</strong>
</p>
<p>The girl looked behind her in terror as the large shadow skittered against the ground after her. She was so exhausted. She had no idea where she was or when she was. She had woken up to this shadow trying to kill her.</p>
<p>And so she fought. She fought as hard as she could, but this shadow was mighty. More powerful than what she had faced just a few nights prior. Wounded, she did the only thing she could do, and so she ran.</p>
<p>She ran down the coffin-filled streets from the shadow until she reached this alleyway, but she then tripped on the ground and skidded to a stop, her weapon and Evoker skidding beneath a car.</p>
<p>She turned around and saw the shadow leap into the air with a deep roar, and all she could do was close her eyes.</p>
<p>"Arsène, Eigaon!" A voice shouted from above her.</p>
<p>With a burst of familiar ethereal blue light, a wave of dark and red energy shot past her head and slammed into the shadow, which caused it to slam into the ground and skid to a stop.</p>
<p>She looked up to see six figures leap above the car that sat behind and land in front of them. If she weren't so delirious from the pain and exhaustion, she would have thought they looked pretty neat in their outfits.</p>
<p>It was then a seventh shadow leaped over the car and landed in front of the group in a crouch.</p>
<p>The shadow rose and let out a screech before it exploded, revealing the Declarer of Anguish, the angel known as Gabriel.</p>
<p>And that was when she fell unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mysterious Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Opening Scene: Iwatodai (?)<br/>
Theme of the Mysterious Hour: Their Own Past from Persona 3: FES]</strong>
</p><p>Sanada Akihiko knelt on the ground as he held his right shoulder, blood dripping down his bare chest as his short silver hair and blood-red cloak swayed from the gentle breeze.</p><p>He just couldn't believe it.</p><p>After all of these years, it had returned.</p><p>Akihiko stood up and panted as his gray eyes stared at the Torn King of Desire's electrified remains and spat in disgust. "I always hated that shadow," Akihiko muttered.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Aki-kun, are you okay?&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>Akihiko's head snapped up at the voice in his mind and said, "A little banged up, but I'm alive. That's all that matters."</p><p>That is a relief.</p><p>Akihiko's eyes scanned the tower with narrowed eyes, dozens of coffins around him. He was jogging on his way home to his wife and newborn when that familiar feeling overcame his body, and he was attacked.</p><p>But how could that be? Minato stopped the Dark Hour and prevented the Fall. And yet Tartarus stood tall once again. "Fuuka-hime," Akihiko began. "I know Mitsuru and Yukari are on their honeymoon down in New York, but get in touch with Mitsuru right away. After that, see if you can locate any Shadows nearby or as far as Juno can allow you to scan."</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Understood Aki-kun.*sigh* There goes our peaceful night with Shinji.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry. Hopefully, whatever is going on, we can figure it out with the others," Akihiko told her as he began to walk with a slight limp. "I'll be home in a little while."</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;I love you. Be safe and come home soon.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>Despite the situation, Akihiko smiled.</p><p>"I love you too. Sit tight. I won't be long," Akihiko replied.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Shibuya (?)<br/>
Theme of Battle: Last Surprise from Persona 5]</strong>
</p><p>"Oh fuck me. I still have nightmares over this bastard!" Skull exclaimed as Gabriel floated in the air, a serene smile on her face.</p><p>"She can't be as tough as she was during the build-up to Yaldabaoth," Panther replied as she held her whip.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Joker demanded. "We ended the Metaverse when we defeated Yaldabaoth and Maruki!"</p><p><em>"The Current Wild Card of the Velvet Room, we meet again,"</em> The shadow said, her voice serene, nearly betraying her nature as a shadow. <em>"Step aside so I can complete my mission."</em></p><p>"Why are you after this girl?" Queen asked.</p><p><em>"She is needed to free our lord from imprisonment…" </em> The shadow replied.<em> "Please…release her to my care."</em></p><p>"How about no," Joker replied before he ripped off his mask and shouted, "Arsène: Eigaon!'</p><p>Arsene appeared behind Joker and launched a large beam of black and red energy at the angelic shadow, which flew backward in the air with a scream.</p><p>Skull and Noir ran side by side as the shadow fell to one knee and leaped into the air, and with a scream, Noir's ax and Skull's spiky baseball bat crashed into the shadow's head, causing the familiar inky black substance to fall from its head.</p><p>Queen dashed forward and landed two hard jabs before she leaped up and landed a solid knee to the shadow's chin, which caused the head to whip back only for Panther and Morgana to be seen falling towards them.</p><p>"Hecate: Agidyne!" Panther shouted.</p><p>"Mercurius: Garudyne!" Mona followed up while Queen, Skull, and Noir dashed backward just as the joint attack sent down a heatwave like no other onto the angel, causing it to wail before exploding into the inky black substance.</p><p>
  <strong>(Theme of Confusion: Between Doors from Persona 3: FES)</strong>
</p><p>"Wow…We didn't give her a chance," Skull said.</p><p>"It's weird, though…She seemed so weak. We could have never done something like back during the trail to Yaldabaoth," Joker noted.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;That's what I was going to warn you guys before you all decided to gang-bang her.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"Oracle," Skull said. "Oh, nevermind…"</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;She was strong but compared to what we fought before Yaldabaoth, she was pretty weak. All of you guys, at somewhat full power, wiped her out. She stood no chance.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"Good, but we have more pressing concerns now," Noir said as she knelt beside the unconscious girl and picked her up in her arms. "We have to get her inside."</p><p>"Grab whatever she dropped beneath the car over there," Joker said. "The rest of you, be on guard for more shadows."</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Whoa! I'm feeling strange.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"What's going on up there, Oracle?" Joker asked.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;I'm sensing something. Not from the tower but….Another Persona user?&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"How can that be?" Panther asked. "We're the only Persona users in the world, right?"</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Whoever this is, they're pretty strong for me to pick up on them from so far.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"Can you pick up on their location?" Fox asked.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Hm. It's southwest from here. If I had to guesstimate, it could be as far as Kobe. but it's too far to pinpoint the exact location.&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>"I have her weapons," Queen said as she stood up, holding a naginata and a gun in her hands.</p><p>"She had a gun?" Skull asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but this feels different from our Metaverse ones…" Queen said. She tilted the gun left and right until she saw the words EVOKER etched onto the side.</p><p>"Evoker? What is this?" Queen asked.</p><p>Without warning, the world shifted back to normal, with the Phantom Thieves' attires returning to normal and Morgana morphing back into a cat.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Ryuji shouted with alarm.</p><p>With a scream, Futaba fell from her vanishing persona and right into Yusuke's arms. "Thanks, Yusuke," Futaba said as Fox nodded and sat her down on her two feet.</p><p>Once she got her bearings, Futaba eyed the gun in Makoto's hands and grinned.</p><p>"Lemme see!" Futaba said while attempting to snatch the weapon from Makoto, but Makoto stared at her with a dangerous glint in her eye. Futaba whimpered and hid behind Ren, who gave Makoto a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Makoto-chan…" Ren said with a warning tone.</p><p>"Sorry, leader, but this could be a real gun. I don't want her to injure herself," Makoto said.</p><p>Ann suddenly snatched the gun from Makoto and said, "She's not an idiot, Makoto-senpai," Ann told Makoto, who jumped in alarm.</p><p>"Don't sneak up on me!" Makoto exclaimed before she frowned and said, "Ann-chan, I told you Makoto was fine," while Ann handed Futaba the gun.</p><p>"Thank you, Ann-chan!" Futaba chirped before she looked at Makoto and said, "And thank you for wanting to protect me. That means a lot."</p><p>Makoto gave her a smile in return.</p><p>"Come on, let's head back to the café and grab some rest. There is no telling when our mystery guest will wake up," Ren said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Iwatodai - Sanada Residence (Nighttime)<br/>
Theme of the Sanada Residence: 3/31 from Persona 3: FES]</strong>
</p><p>Sanada-Yamagishi Fuuka opened her eyes in alarm as she felt Juno's presence vanish into the void as the world returned to normal.</p><p>She was sure she caught another Persona user. They were far, but she could sense them.</p><p>And she knew it couldn't be Rise because she was touring across the United States.</p><p>How peculiar…</p><p>Before Fuuka could think on it more, the sound of a baby crying caught her attention.</p><p>Fuuka stood from her kneeling position and walked down the hall, its walls decorated with various pictures of her friends from S.E.E.S and the Investigation Team before coming across a room.</p><p>She walked into a burgundy-colored room that had a glow-in-the-dark baby carousel gently turning above a crib. She approached the crib and smiled when she saw her platinum-teal-haired baby crying. "Awww, I'm here, Shinji," Fuuka cooed as she picked up her son and cradled him.</p><p>"It's okay, I have you," Fuuka whispered, but she couldn't help but frown in concern.</p><p>Who was that other persona user and why were they strong enough for her to sense from so far?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Shibuya – Café LeBlanc (Daytime)<br/>
Theme of the Mysterious Girl: Blind Alley from Persona 3: FES]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"She still sleeping?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, ever since you guys saved her last night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope she wakes up soon. She has to be involved with whatever is going on."</em>
</p><p>The girl let out a slight whine and clenched her eyes tight before slowly opening them to reveal a navy blue-haired female doctor, a silver-haired woman, and a teenage male with messy black hair and glasses on his face, all of them looking down at her.</p><p>"Ah, she's finally," the doctor said with a lazy grin.</p><p>"Sure am," the girl responded as she pushed herself off the bed and then asked, "Where am I?"</p><p>"You're in the Yongenjaya neighborhood in Tokyo," The silver-haired female said.</p><p>The girl let out a sharp gasp. "T-Tokyo?! How did I end up in Tokyo?!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Where are you from originally?" The woman questioned.</p><p>"Iwatodai," The girl said.</p><p>"Iwatodai?!" The silver-haired female and the messy-haired boy exclaimed in unison, with the doctor chuckling in amusement.</p><p>"That is leagues away from Tokyo," The doctor said.</p><p>"How in the hell did you get here?" The teen male asked.</p><p>"I don't know… the last thing I remember was…" she held her head in pain and closed one eye, trying to focus.</p><p>"Relax, don't strain yourself," The doctor said. "Now, what is your name?"</p><p>"Arisato Minako," Minako replied. "What are your names?"</p><p>"I'm Amamiya Ren. This is Doctor Takemi Tae, and this is Niijima Sae," Ren said replied. "Nice to meet you Minako-san."</p><p>"Thank you, Ren-san…" Minako replied.</p><p>"Now, other than the confusion about your location, how do you feel?" Tae questioned.</p><p>"I feel like a bulldozer hit me," Minako dryly replied.</p><p>"You should be. A shadow was chasing you," Ren stated.</p><p>"Yeah…Damn thing was far stronger than what I was used to," the girl said before she looked at Ren and asked, "How do you know about shadows?"</p><p>"Why was one chasing you?" Ren retorted.</p><p>"I asked you first," Minako said with a pout.</p><p>"Just answer her question," Sae said to Ren, who frowned briefly.</p><p>"Fine, fine. My team, the Phantom Thieves have experience fighting Shadows," Ren said.</p><p>"The Phantom Thieves?" She asked with confusion. "Who are they?"</p><p>"You don't know about the Phantom Thieves?" The silver-haired woman asked curiously.</p><p>"No…" The girl replied with a frown.</p><p>"Wow, I think you're the first person to not know about us. The entire world has been buzzing about our team for a good chunk of the year," Ren said. "Well, the reason we know about Shadows is that we've been battling them inside of Palaces…"</p><p>"Palaces? Did they look like Tartarus?" Minako asked curiously.</p><p>"Tartarus?" The doctor asked.</p><p>"The large green makeshift tower…Kinda glows in the moonlight…The one that appears every Dark Hour. That one," the girl answered.</p><p>"Futaba mentioned it yesterday," Ren said with a frown. "I've never seen it before."</p><p>"B-But I saw you and the other people out during the Dark Hour. You had to have seen it before," The girl said.</p><p>"It's the first time it's ever appeared. At least for me. Do you guys ever remember seeing it?" Ren asked both Sae and Tae.</p><p>"When I was younger. I thought I saw something like that," Tae said with a tilt of her head.</p><p>"Not really…I remember one night when I was younger, things seemed weird after midnight, but I was half awake," Sae admitted with a shrug.</p><p>"I see…" Suddenly, Minako's stomach began to growl, and she looked up sheepishly at the trio. "Um…Is there any food nearby? Particularly a buffet?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Shibuya – Sakura Residence (Daytime)<br/>
Theme of the Mysterious Girl: Blind Alley from Persona 3: FES]</strong>
</p><p>"We're going to a buffet!" Futaba excitedly exclaimed as she smacked her hands together.</p><p>While Ren, Tae, and Sae were at Café LeBlanc, The rest of the Phantom Thieves were currently in Futaba's living room, with sleeping bags scattered across the floor where they all slept.</p><p>"Oh! I wonder what buffet," Morgana said curiously. "I hope it has lots of fish."</p><p>"I hope there are beautiful paintings on the walls as we eat. I would love to observe them if so," Yusuke said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Ryuji-kun…Ryuji-kun, wake up," Haru said as she poked the sleeping blond's face, which caused him to grumble before his head slumped, still unconscious.</p><p>"Haru, I don't think Ryuji is going to register those tiny pokes," Makoto stated before she leaned close to his ear and shouted, "Sakamoto!"</p><p>"Gah! Yes, Makoto-senpai?!" Ryuji sprang up from the sleeping back and sprang up at attention.</p><p>"There you go," Makoto said with amusement, but Haru frowned slightly.</p><p>"Isn't that a little mean?" Haru asked.</p><p>"It is, but he sleeps like a damn rock," Ann said as she stretched out her limbs.</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes I need a good kick in the ass," Ryuji replied as he relaxed. "So, did that mystery chick wake up?"</p><p>"Yeah, her name is Arisato Minako, and she is from Iwatodai," Futaba said. "I am currently searching for her now…" Futaba said as she typed away at her computer. "In the meantime, Morgana, do you know anything about the Dark Hour?"</p><p>"The Dark Hour…I do not know anything about that, unfortunately…But I think I have an idea on someone who might know," Morgana said.</p><p>"Go grab that information, Morgana," Makoto said. "If this "Dark Hour" is similar to the Metaverse, we'll need to be careful in case Yaldabaoth has returned."</p><p>Morgana nodded and ran to the front door, which Haru opened and then closed when Morgana ran out of it.</p><p>"Arisato Minako…I found something but you guys won't believe it," Futaba said before she grabbed her phone and said, "Ren! Get over here right away. I found some information on our mystery girl."</p><p>It took a few minutes, but Ren walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. "Sae and Tae are keeping an eye on Minako-san. What have you learned?" Ren asked curiously.</p><p>"So from the crest and her uniform, it turns out both belong to Gekkoukan High School. The crest itself was modeled on the 2009 version of it, so that made me think she went there, but it turns out, there is no record for an Arisato Minako that went to that school period," Futaba explained.</p><p>"Interesting…" Ren said.</p><p>"But there is more," Futaba said. "There was a student that went to Gekkoukan High School with the name of Arisato Minato. He was a second-year student who died suddenly in 2010 on March 5th due to severe exhaustion from what's on the report. But there was a strange item on his person…"</p><p>"What was that item?" Ren asked.</p><p>"A gun was on him…" Futaba said.</p><p>"A gun?" Makoto asked. "We all have guns Futaba…Fake ones but still guns."</p><p>"But this one was the exact make and model of the gun Minako had. The one we fished out from beneath the car with her weapon after we laid the smackdown on that angel," Futaba said. "But what is interesting is that this gun that was on his person wasn't a real gun, but it wasn't a fake like ours either."</p><p>"Anything else?" Ren asked.</p><p>"This is where it gets juicy. In the police report, the Kirijo group made the gun with a serial number, and that same number is on Minako's gun as well," Futaba finished.</p><p>"The Kirijo group…" Makoto murmured. "Are you able to find out more?"</p><p>Futaba gave her a mischievous grin and replied, "I'm already in a fierce battle with the Kirijo's firewall. It's going pretty good, but they are damn good at defense."</p><p>"Let us know what you find out," Ren said with a nod before he looked around and asked, "Where is Morgana?"</p><p>"We went to find out more information on the Dark Hour," Ryuji said as he yawned.</p><p>"I see…Good. Now all of you get ready, so we can go eat," Ren said with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Leaders of S.E.E.S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Opening Scene: Wilton Hotel Buffet (Afternoon)<br/>
Theme of the Wilton Hotel: Every day from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment]</strong>
</p><p>"So much food…" Minako moaned as she gazed at the buffet with delight.</p><p>After waking up and being introduced to the rest of Ren's team, Haru had her limo driver bring them all here to the Wilton Hotel Buffet.</p><p>Minako remembered Mitsuru mentioning once how she loved when her father took her here when they were in Shibuya on business but being here; she now understood why Mitsuru loved it so much.</p><p>Minako turned around to face the group and asked, "Is there a plate limit?"</p><p>"Not at all," Haru chirped. "I rented the buffet out for four hours, so eat to your heart's content. All of you."</p><p>"Holy shit," Ryuji breathed out. "Wow, Haru-chan! You're the best!"</p><p>Minako watched as Haru blushed at the compliment and grinned before she said, "Wow, I just met you a bit ago, but I'm now calling you my best friend, for life. Thanks, Haru-chan!"</p><p>Haru beamed.</p><p>"I didn't think you kids liked to eat so extravagantly," Tae muttered with a faint grin on her face before Ann, Futaba and Yusuke rushed past her. "Oh, there goes the blonde bombshell, the hermit, and the starving artist."</p><p>"Well, let's not waste any time before these kids eat everything," Sae said as she walked past Tae, who grinned and followed her lead.</p><p>"Now, let's chow down!" Minako said as she immediately rushed to the meats, nearly elbowing Ryuji as she passed.</p><p>"D-Don't eat it all!" Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>"So, where are Ren, Makoto, and that cat?" Minako asked.</p><p>"Oh them? They went to get our other teammate. They should be back shortly. As for Morgana, I have no idea," Ryuji answered as he piled the meat on his plate.</p><p>"Hopefully, they arrive before I eat all the food," Minako joked.</p><p>"As long as you keep from emptying the dessert section, I don't care," Ann joked as she walked past with a plate full of apple crumble cheesecake.</p><p>"No promises!" Minako shouted after her before she snagged a few more slices of meat before her fork stabbed at the big slab of meat, at the same time as Ryuji's fork.</p><p>Minako and Ryuji stared at the meat then slowly looked at one another.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Minako asked.</p><p>"I'm getting this slab of meat," Ryuji answered. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> getting this slab of meat," Minako answered.</p><p>The two narrowed their eyes at one another.</p>
<hr/><p>"Last night was crazy," Yoshizawa Sumire said as she stepped off the elevator in between Ren and Makoto. "These coffins appeared everywhere, and I could feel Freya again. Not to mention the shadows and that tower."</p><p>"Yeah, that girl, the tower, our Personas. It's strange," Makoto said.</p><p>"Well, hopefully, Minako will give us some answers," Ren said as the three entered the buffet, only to see Ryuji and Minako dueling with forks while Yusuke, Ann, and Futaba cheered them on.</p><p>"That big slab of meat is mine!" Ryuji said as he clashed forks with Minako.</p><p>"I don't see your name on it," Minako said.</p><p>"My fork was in it!" Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>"My fork was in it too!" Minako answered back.</p><p>"Fight, fight, fight, fight," Futaba chanted.</p><p>Makoto facepalmed while Ren muttered, "I see she's getting along great with Ryuji."</p><p>Sumire stared at the new girl and couldn't help but blush at the broad, challenging smirk she held as she battles Ryuji with her fork.</p><p>She shook her head and let out a tiny giggle. "It seems they share one brain cell when around food," Sumire noted.</p><p>"Let's stop them before they hurt each other," Ren sighed out before the trio walked into the room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: New York (Nighttime)<br/>
Theme of New York: MAP Sumaru City from Persona 2: Innocent Sin]</strong>
</p><p>Kirijo Mitsuru wouldn't have considered herself a lucky woman.</p><p>She had been born into a life filled with faceless suits and beings imbued with supernatural powers, and for the love of her father, she made that life, her life.</p><p>And as the head of the Kirijo Group and leader of the Shadow Operatives, her life was still filled with faceless suits and fierce battles. But unlike in the past, where she felt that she would go through it as the cold, lonely empress, she was proven wrong.</p><p>Mitsuru's brown-red eyes watched as her wife, Kirijo-Takeba Yukari, slept and gingerly brushed a strand of the woman's hair frown her face.</p><p>Wife.</p><p>That simple word seemed to breathe new life in Mitsuru every time she referred to Yukari by that title.</p><p>She hadn't expected to fall in love with her, especially not after the rocky start their meeting had. But bit by bit, Yukari had chipped away at the cold exterior Mitsuru had put up, especially after her father's passing.</p><p>In Kyoto, it was that day where Mitsuru's feelings for Yukari had blossomed into something more, but she kept it hidden. She knew that Yukari had feelings for Minato and was envious of his bond with Aigis, which only grew worse when Aigis took over his special gift after his passing.</p><p>But it was after their battle with Aigis and her Shadow, Metis, where Yukari finally let her affections for Minato go, but Mitsuru still hid them to give her time to grieve.</p><p>It was only after their adventure with the Investigation Team where Yukari admitted her feelings for her.</p><p>Despite the anguish, the endless nights, the battle scars, and the nightmares, Mitsuru could never regret taking the road she did, as long as it ended up at this single moment.</p><p>"You going to keep staring?" Yukari asked as her cheeks reddened.</p><p>"Maybe for a little while longer, Chérie," Mitsuru replied.</p><p>"Flirt," Yukari mumbled as she nestled close to Mitsuru and smiled against her neck. "I still can't believe this is real," Yukari whispered as Mitsuru felt the shorter girl's arms slink around her. "I keep expecting to wake up back at our dorm and complaining that this is all a dream."</p><p>"Admittedly, I had that same thought when you walked down the aisle," Mitsuru told her with a kiss to Yukari's head. "But this is real. We're real…"</p><p>"We're real," Yukari agreed as Mitsuru felt her smile widen against her neck.</p><p>
  <em>(Soon, I'll smile for you<br/>
Soon, I'll sing for you)</em>
</p><p>"You made the song from our wedding your ringtone?" Yukari questioned, her voice soft.</p><p>"Of course I did. It reminds me of you. With how busy our schedules will be when we return to Japan, I'll need to keep another reminder of you nearby at all times," Mitsuru replied as she turned away from Yukari to reach for her phone, which sat on the drawer on her side of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>(Gazing at a dream that shines forever<br/>
So that I can keep walking and living)</em>
</p><p>But as she grabbed her phone, Yukari's hands found her face, and before Mitsuru knew it, her new wife's lips were on top of her own in a gentle kiss.</p><p>
  <em>(Soon, I'll smile for you<br/>
Soon, I'll sing for you)</em>
</p><p>Mitsuru shut her eyes and allowed herself to fall into Yukari's affections, returning her soft kiss with one filled with warmth and devotion.</p><p>
  <em>(In that moment when a girl becomes a woman<br/>
To keep the light from going out)</em>
</p><p>Yukari was the first to break the kiss as she mumbled, "You should get that."</p><p>With a deep blush on her face, Mitsuru nodded, cleared her throat, then answered the phone with a crisp, "Kirijo."</p><p><em>"Good Afternoon. Or should I say good evening? I'm not sure about the time in New York,"</em> Fuuka's voice chirped out.</p><p>Mitsuru smiled and said, "It's "Good Evening," here, Sanada-chan."</p><p>"Hi, Fuuka!" Yukari exclaimed.</p><p>Fuuka laughed and said, <em>"Tell Kari-chan I said hi!"</em></p><p>"Sanada-chan says "Hi" Chérie," Mitsuru told her.</p><p>Yukari beamed.</p><p>"But it is late here, Sanada-chan. Is everything alright?" Mitsuru questioned.</p><p><em>"Well…I feel bad because what I'm about to tell you is going to ruin your honeymoon with Yukari,"</em> Fuuka said.</p><p>Mitsuru instantly frowned.</p><p>"What is going on?" Mitsuru asked, keeping the edge from her voice.</p><p><em>"Tartarus has returned and I sensed another Persona user,"</em> Fuuka answered.</p><p>Mitsuru's eyes widened in disbelief.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Wilton Hotel Buffet (Afternoon)<br/>
Theme of the Wilton Hotel: Every day from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment]</strong>
</p><p>"That certainly hit the spot," Minako sighed out as she leaned back in her chair and tapped her stomach. "And yet I could still go for three more plates."</p><p>Minako paused when she saw the stunned expressions of everyone around her.</p><p>"What?" Minako asked. "Never seen a girl put away a big plate like that?"</p><p>"Not a skinny girl," Futaba quipped.</p><p>"Do you eat like that all the time?" Yusuke questioned.</p><p>"Hm…Not all the time," Minako answered. "When the mood strikes me, I guess."</p><p>"Perhaps I should test you for a tapeworm," Tae muttered.</p><p>"I'm almost envious of the way you put that plate away," Ann muttered, with Makoto, Haru, and Sumire nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Alright, now that my stomach is temporarily satisfied, I guess I should fully explain why that shadow was chasing me," Minako said as her gaze turned serious, which Ren and Sae matched. "But afterward, I need a few questions of my own asked."</p><p>"Deal," Ren said.</p><p>"Good," Minako said.</p><p>"I introduced myself back at the café but allow me to do it again. My name is Arisato Minako, and I go to Gekkoukan High School."</p><p>Tae hummed at this.</p><p>"I am a second-year student, and I transferred there recently," Minako continued.</p><p>"Recently?" Futaba questioned.</p><p>"Yeah. I arrived at Gekkoukan on April 7th this year," Minako said.</p><p>"This year? It's February," Ren said.</p><p>"F-February? You must be joking. that's not possible," Minako said.</p><p>"No, he's telling the truth," Tae said as she held her phone out to Minako. It was then Minako read the date.</p><p>"February 14th….2017?!" Minako shouted in. "T-That can't be!"</p><p>Ren and Sae exchanged a look before Ren said, "It's true. What date did you think you were in?"</p><p>"December 31st, 2009," Minako told them, her voice stunned. "We, my team and I, we had a decision to make, and…It can't be…" Minako became lightheaded.</p><p>It couldn't be true.</p><p>She couldn't have missed it.</p><p>Images of her friends, both S.E.E.S and all-around Iwatodai, flashed through her mind as she got up out of her chair. "No, that can't be," Minako repeated, her voice frantic as her breathing became shallow, her steps jerky, and her vision blurry.</p><p>"Hey, calm down. It's okay," Sumire said, but Minako shook her head.</p><p>But it was one person that flashed through her mind. The one person that had wormed his way into her heart and buried himself within it.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I've already decided on my princess for today."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're…The only one there is for me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't give so much of yourself to me. I'll…Probably make you sad."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The only one I want."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"It brings tears to my eyes…Why is that? Please tell me…"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So please…Stay with me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to be more sincere with you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're the most precious person in the world to me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll have to…Kill me."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"More Precious than my own life."</strong>
</p><p>"Ryo…Ji…." Minako breathed out before she fell backward, losing consciousness before she hit the ground.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[Scene Change – The Velvet Room<br/>
Theme of the Velvet Room– Velvet Room from Persona 2: Innocent Sin]</strong>
</p><p>"That's not possible," Margaret said.</p><p>"It is true," Morgana said to the group of attendants. "This green tower came out of nowhere.</p><p>"Tartarus should not exist. Minato became the seal, didn't he? The tower should be gone," Theodore said.</p><p>"He did," Margaret answered. "And Yu-kun defeated Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, so it can't be him doing this. Could it be Sho?"</p><p>"Sho?" Morgana asked.</p><p>"He's someone that is after Yu-kun," Margaret said. "But he vanished a long time ago. I'll have to locate him."</p><p>"Either way, this spells a lot of trouble. Has anyone gotten ahold of Elizabeth?" Lavenza asked.</p><p>"I did," Theodore answered. "Thankfully. She's on her way back here now."</p><p>"So, Tartarus appearing like this is bad?" Morgana asked.</p><p>"The last time it appeared, all life on Earth was in grave danger," Theodore told him. "We will need to look deeply into this. I just hope Master Igor awakens soon. We really need him."</p><p>"So what should I do?" Morgana asked.</p><p>"Bring Ren-kun here," Lavenza said.</p><p>"And if possible, bring this mysterious girl as well," Margaret told him. "Something is going on, and her appearance must be the cause of it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heartbeat, Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Opening Scene: Café LeBlanch (Evening)<br/>Theme of Café LeBlanc: Beneath the Mask from Persona 5]</strong>
</p>
<p>"How is she doing, Doc?" Sumire asked as Tae came into view.</p>
<p>"Her body shut down due to her grief," Tae explained as she took off her gloves. "She needs rest. That's all."</p>
<p>The Phantom Thieves nodded at this.</p>
<p>Sumire knew from first-hand experience how deep grief could cut into one's soul. If it were up to her, she would never wish that type of sorrow on anyone. "We learned a lot of new information today," Makoto said. "Somehow, she was transported from the year 2009 to 2017, but for what reason, we do not know."</p>
<p>"Not only that, this Dark Hour and Tartarus arrived around the same time she did," Ren said with narrowed eyes. "It must be connected somehow."</p>
<p>"Not only that, she went to Gekkoukan in 2009. How curious," Tae said with crossed arms.</p>
<p>"Why does the concern you, Tae?" Sae questioned.</p>
<p>"The only Arisato I knew was Arisato Minato," Tae said as she leaned back in her chair. "And the only reason I know that is because I was in my third year at Gekkokukan around that time."</p>
<p>"You were?!" The group yelled.</p>
<p>Tae pulled out her wallet and pulled out an ID, and held it up. Sumire reached for it and gazed at it. "She's telling the truth," Sumire said as she handed the ID to Makoto, who glanced at it before handing it off to Ren.</p>
<p>"But it doesn't make sense," Futaba muttered. "I'm pretty good at spotting truth from lies. She was one-hundred percent honest."</p>
<p>Tae stood up from her seat and said, "Tell you what? I know a few people who went to that school and knew Arisato personally. I can see if they have more info about this girl."</p>
<p>"That would be amaze-balls, Tae. Thank you," Futaba said.</p>
<p>"Thank me when I have some information," Tae said as she walked to the door before she paused and glanced at Sae. "You mind driving me home again, Prosecutor?"</p>
<p>"I don't mind. I do have to get to work anyways. Might as well take you on the way," Sae said as she stood up from her chair. She then turned back to Makoto and asked, "Keep me posted on whatever happens. Understood?"</p>
<p>"Understood," Makoto replied with a nod.</p>
<p>Sae nodded and walked out of the room together with Tae.</p>
<p>Once they were gone, Ryuji asked, "So, who wants to bet on them hooking up soon?"</p>
<p>"I give it two weeks," Futaba said.</p>
<p>"Oh, this is fun. I give it a week," Haru chirped.</p>
<p>"I give it three days," Ann countered.</p>
<p>Makoto stammered in shock.</p>
<p>"Hmm, what are we betting?" Yusuke asked. "If it is money, I am afraid I have overspent again on new art supplies."</p>
<p>"Yusuke has a point. I'm pretty tight on funds, too," Sumire said.</p>
<p>"Ditto," Ren said.</p>
<p>"A-Are you guys seriously betting on my sister's relationship?!" Makoto explained.</p>
<p>"I mean, knowing Tae as well as I do," Ren said. "She's pretty aloof about things. The fact she asked Sae to drive her home was pretty telling."</p>
<p>"And how well do you know Tae?" Futaba asked with a lecherous look, which Ryuji joined in with a perverted leer towards Ren.</p>
<p>Ann and Makoto stiffened at this and slowly turned to Ren. "H-Hey, when did I go back to court all of a sudden?!" Ren exclaimed.</p>
<p>Haru chuckled with Yusuke looked confused.</p>
<p>While everyone was ragging on Ren's suspicious knowledge about Sae, Sumire glanced at the stairs with a frown.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Scene Change: Gekkoukan High Rooftop (Flashback - Daytime)<br/>Theme of a Broken Heart: Aoba Park from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wonder if we'll get in trouble if someone finds us up here," a pale-skinned boy with black, swept-back hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye said as he opened the door to the roof.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy wore the school uniform of Gekkoukan High School, with the added detail of folded black sleeves. He also had on black suspenders, a watch with crossed straps on his left wrist, and a yellow scarf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This boy was Mochizuki Ryōji, and he was the charming doofus that had taken Minako's heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't even know how it happened. Her Best friend, Iori Junpei, had introduced them, and from the moment her eyes locked with his, she felt something familiar about him. He was a flirt and tended to enjoy riling up Aigis, but something was warming about him beneath the flirty, carefree air that surrounded him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We'll just not have to be seen," Minako replied with a teasing smile, which caused Ryōji to blink before pink streaked across his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I see," Ryōji replied with a gentle laugh that made Minako's heart skip a beat. "You are an interesting person," he added as the two of them walked to the edge of the roof and stared out at the city of Iwatodai through the bars that lined the roof's edge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minako watched as Ryōji ducked his head, causing the bottom half of his face to hide in his yellow scarf. "When I'm alone, I don't feel right," he began. "I think I'm scared."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Scared? You?" Minako asked. "And here I thought a prince like yourself would laugh in the face of fear."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ryōji laughed again. "Well, this prince faces his fears often," Ryōji said before his smile died away."I wish this fear I have would go away."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sensing this conversation was serious to him, Minako put away her carefree tone and asked him, "What is it that you fear?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ryōji grew quiet for a moment, allowing the sounds of seagulls and the calming waves of the ocean below to fill the air. "The fact tomorrow will come scares me," Ryōji told her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tomorrow?" Minako questioned. "Why would you fear tomorrow?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know. I can't figure it out myself," Ryōji answered before she watched him look down at her and asked, "Minako-chan…Am I…I'm really here, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minako was alarmed at this question, which seemed to cause Ryōji to flinch before he looked away from her sadly and murmured, "Oh, sorry. What am I saying….?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minako took Ryōji's face into her hands and gingerly lifted it back up so she could look into his eyes and whispered, "Ryōji, talk to me. What's on your mind?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minako could see the conflict in Ryōji's eyes at her words before he shut them and whispered, "I…don't want to lose you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His words rocked Minako.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ryōji?" Minako questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I fear tomorrow because you're important to me…That's why I'm scared…" Ryōji continued before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're…the only one there is for me. The only one I want…So please, stay with me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This was really happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moment Minako had thought about since their last outing together was coming true, but it was different somehow in her fantasy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She always imagined that when Ryoji would admit his feelings for her, he would do it under a moon-lit sky, and there would be fireworks and loud declarations of love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An admission fit for a princess, as he would say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Instead, this admission was a quiet affair tinged in sadness and intimacy, yet, considering how she danced with Death every day by fighting Shadows, it felt right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This felt right to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But despite this feeling right, she still didn't have the words to return his feelings. She was unsure of what to say. So, Minako decided to tell him differently, and that was by smiling at him, leaning in close, and giving him a tender kiss to his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt Ryōji tense up from the sudden contact before his arms found themselves around her body and bought her close as he returned her kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His kiss held fear, sadness, affection, desire, and tenderness. It was everything that reminded her of the yellow-scarfed boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, Minako pulled away and stared at the gray eyes of the teen before her and said, "You are the most confusing person I ever met."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How so, Minako-chan?" Ryōji softly asked her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When we first met, you were such a flirt and cocky boy, and yet, when we're alone, you turn into this sweet, charming person that I can't get enough of," Minako said, trying to steady her fast-beating heart. "You don't have to worry about tomorrow, Ryōji-kun, because no matter what happens, I will never leave you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ryōji was surprised by her words before that surprise melted away with the most breathtaking smile she had ever seen him give to anyone. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me…More precious than my own life."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minako blushed before she said, "I love you too, Ryōji," before her lips found his in another gentle kiss.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>[Scene Change: Ren's Room (Present time - Evening)<br/>Theme of a Broken Heart: Aoba Park from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment]</strong>
</p>
<p>Minako laid on Ren's bed, curled up into a ball as she sobbed openly, her hands gripping at her chest.</p>
<p>It hurt so badly.</p>
<p>Why did this hurt so much?</p>
<p>"Ryōji," she gasped out as hot tears fell down her face, the image of his smiling face appearing in her mind, accompanied by the beautiful clear-blue sky of Iwatodai.</p>
<p>He was gone.</p>
<p>The love of her life.</p>
<p>The person she swore to save was gone.</p>
<p>She didn't understand before how Ryōji could be afraid of tomorrow, but now she understood. He was scared of waking up and finding her gone. She had experienced his worse fear of waking up without the person she loves.</p>
<p>She was without her friends.</p>
<p>She was without him.</p>
<p><em>"…You shouldn't give so much of yourself to me,"</em> She heard his voice inside of her head. <em>"I'll probably make you sad…"</em></p>
<p>Ryōji had been right, but not for the reasons he thought.</p>
<p>She had given all of herself to him and was left grieving for him, for her friends, and herself.</p>
<p>What was she going to do?</p>
<p>"Minako-san?" a soft voice questioned, which caused Minako to open her eyes to see the newcomer.</p>
<p>It was that girl, Sumire.</p>
<p>"O-Oh," Minako whimpered out, trying to sport a smile. "H-Hey, Sumire-san…W-What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to check on you and see how you were…." Sumire answered.</p>
<p>"Never…" Minako began before she stopped, a small sob rippling through her poorly made facade. "N-Never," she tried again as tears continued to fall. Finally, the pain became too much to bear, and she began to cry again.</p>
<p>Minako didn't react when she heard Sumire's footsteps, nor did she react when she saw Sumire in front of herMinako reacted when Sumire laid beside her, held her close against her body, and whispered, "It'll be okay. Just let it all out."</p>
<p>Once those words were whispered into her ears, Minako felt herself dive into the deep end of her grief, and with Sumire's arms around her, she allowed herself to break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahoy-hoy! Blues here with a brand new Persona 5 work! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this fic because I have a lot of ideas for it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>